Jawaban Untuk Rembulan
by Ai KyouHina Meguchi Marlett
Summary: Pertemuan Ino dengan seorang lelaki yang pernah meninggalkannya tiga tahun yang lalu, membuat kisah masa lalu yang tersimpan dalam kotak memorinya kembali terputar. For Infantrum Challenge "Death Under The Moon", and for RR. AU, OOC. Wanna be R&R?


**Summary **: Pertemuan Ino dengan seorang lelaki yang pernah meninggalkannya tiga tahun yang lalu, membuat kisah masa lalu yang tersimpan dalam kotak memorinya kembali terputar.

**Keterangan :** Teks rata tengah dan tercetak miring : Kisah masa lalu/ Flashback

* * *

"**Jawaban Untuk Rembulan"**

**A Naruto Fanfiction For Infantrum Challenge "Death Under The Moon"**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Ino X Sai X Yakumo**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, dll.**

Happy Reading ^^

* * *

Tiada gadis yang tak betah dalam suasana ini; duduk di sebuah restoran elit _outdoo_r bersama seorang lelaki tampan, diatapi oleh taburan bintang-bintang di langit, dan dimanjakan dengan simfoni musik klasik yang mengalun syahdu.

Gadis itu, Ino Yamanaka ; pengusaha sukses di usianya yang masih sangat muda sekaligus seniman _ikebana_ itu tentu sangat menikmatinya. Wajahnya yang merah berseri itu terlihat sangat manis dengan rambut pirangnya yang tersanggul rapi. Tubuhnya yang ramping terbalut gaun hitam polos dengan renda berbentuk bunga mawar di ujungya, menampilkan kesan kecantikan yang elegan bagi setiap mata yang memandang.

"Kau suka tempat ini, Ino?"

Pertanyaan yang diungkapkan lelaki itu membuatnya kesal seketika. Pasalnya, rasa kagum yang menari-nari dalam dirinya terhenti, saat indera pendengarnya menangkap suara _bass_ itu. Ino menatap wajahnya yang pucat tanpa menjawab.

Iris aqua marine itu menangkap sebuah senyuman dari sana. Tak ada cara lain menanggapinya, kecuali tersenyum balik, seraya mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Aku suka… Sangat suka!"

**XXXX**

_Tepuk tangan meriah menggema di ruangan itu, menyaksikan sebuah ikatan yang baru saja dibentuk diantara dua keluarga. Gadis berambut pirang itu tersenyum bahagia, terutama saat iris aqua marine-nya melirik ke arah benda yang baru saja melingkar di jari manisnya itu._

_Acara pertunangan yang meriah itu, terasa berlalu hanya dalam beberapa menit saja baginya. Pria di hadapannya tersenyum, lalu mencium keningnya dengan lembut._

"_Aku mencintaimu, Ino!"_

_Bulir-bulir bening mengalir dari matanya, saat pria itu membisikkkan kata-kata yang menetes bagai embun di dalam hatinya itu._

_Tapi…_

**_XXXX_**

"_Selamat ulang tahun, Sai!" seru Ino menghambur pelukannya pada lelaki itu._

_Disaksikan taburan bintang di langit tanpa bulan, Ino merayakan hari kelahiran tunangannya itu_

"_Apa tidak berbahaya kau mengajakku ke tempat ini, malam-malam begini?" tanya Sai memutar bola mata onyx-nya ke seluruh penjuru tempat itu._

_Memang tidak ada yang dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya barusan. Tempat itu gelap, banyak semak belukar, ditambah pepohonan rimbun yang berada tepat di belakang mereka. Sementara di hadapan mereka adalah jurang, pemisah antara tempat itu dengan perkotaan._

_Ino tertegun mendengar pertanyaannya. Sama sekali tak ada kesan bahwa Sai menanggapi semua yang dilakukannya malam ini. Ada apa dengannya? pikir gadis itu. Ia cuek dan dingin akhir-akhir ini, namun ia masih bisa mentolerirnya. Mungkin Sai sedikit terbebani dengan permintaan untuk mengisi acara pameran yang padat akhir-akhir ini. Atau…_

"_Ah, apa yang kupikirkan?" batin Ino. Kenapa bumbu-bumbu kecurigaan mulai menabur di hatinya? Cinta butuh kepercayaan ka__n__?_

"_Ino?"_

"_Ma-maaf, aku melamun!" jawab Ino melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Sai. "So-soalnya hanya di tempat ini, bulan bisa terlihat dengan jelas!"_

_Sai mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit, berharap bahwa yang dikatakan tunangannya itu benar. Tapi, pemandangan langit yang tertangkap mata onyx-nya itu tidak melihat seberkas sinar pun dari sang rembulan._

"_Tapi tidak ada bulan malam ini…" ucap Sai lembut._

"_Memang tidak ada__.__.." balas Ino. Sai mengkerutkan dahinya, mempertemukan kedua alisnya yang tebal sebagai tanda kebingungan yang memenuhi isi kepalanya._

"_Jadi?" tanya Sai dengan sedikit senyum tersimpul._

"_Karena bulannya ada di sini!" lanjut gadis berambut pirang itu, meletakkan ujung telunjuknya yang lentik di bibir Sai yang pucat._

"_Oh ya, aku ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu!"_

_Ino meletakkan tangannya yang terkepal ke dalam genggaman tangan Sai._

"_Apa ini?" tanya Sai makin bingung._

"_Segenggam cinta dan kesetiaan!" jawab gadis itu singkat, membuat Sai terpana memandangnya._

"_Maaf, Sai, hanya ini yang bi-"_

_Kata-katanya terputus, saat lelaki berkulit pucat itu memeluknya erat-erat._

"_Arigato, Ino!"_

_Sang angin mulai mendesis, membuat darah berdesir. Suara-suara jangkrik terdengar berisik, menyanyikan lagu penghantar malam, mengiringi lagu cinta yang bernyanyi di dalam hati dua sejoli_

**_XXXX_**

Padahal, Sai tidak pernah mengajaknya ke tempat seperti ini saat mereka masih bersama dulu.

"Aku senang mendengarnya!" ujar Sai lembut.

Gadis berambut pirang itu hafal betul dengan semua kelakuan Sai. Senyuman adalah hal pertama yang ia lakukan agar ia merasa tersipu, kemudian ia akan menanggapi semua kata-katanya yang lembut.

Andai lelaki itu tahu bahwa Ino yang sekarang tak lagi terpengaruh dengan perlakuan itu, meski memorinya jelas berkata bahwa perlakuan itulah yang pernah membawanya dalam kebahagiaan sekaligus penderitaan di akhir cerita. Gadis itu sudah bertekad untuk membuat hatinya membatu sejak berpisah dengannya 3 tahun yang lalu.

Suasana hening. Keduanya sibuk kembali ke khayalan masing-masing. Sementara angin malam berhembus, membuat suasana terasa dingin dan membeku. Tak sedikitpun Ino menyentuh makanan yang tersaji hangat di mejanya, walau tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia membutuhkan itu untuk mengusir hawa dingin yang menusuk.

"Kau sedang diet?"

"Tidak!" jawab Ino datar. "Aku tidak ingin makan untuk saat ini!"

"Begitulah dia!" pikir Sai. Ino akan menjawab jujur bila pertanyaan itu menyangkut tentang apa yang ia rasakan.

"Kau tak pernah berubah!" gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Suasana kembali hening setelah pembicaraan singkat itu.

**XXXX**

Tak ingin berlarut dalam suasana yang serba canggung, gadis berambut pirang itu mengambil inisiatif.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Yakumo?" tanya Ino memulai pembicaraan.

Sai sedikit tertegun. Tak pernah ia sangka bahwa Ino akan menanyakan hal itu. Hal yang mengingatkan tetang masa lalu mereka.

**_Konoha Art University_**

**_Gedung D, Jurusan Seni Lukis_**

"_Hei, siapa dia?"_

"_Aku dengar dia pindahan dari Suna. Siapa namanya?"_

"_Yakumo Kurama!"_

"_Wah, dari keluarga seniman. Kenapa masuk ke kampus kita yang biasa-biasa saja?"_

_Pembicaraan mereka tiba-tiba didengar oleh Ino yang tengah buru-buru menuju gedung Jurusan Ikebana. Gadis itu langsung berbalik, merubah arah tujuannya._

"_Apa benar ada keluarga Kurama di kampus kita?" tanya Ino bertanya pada mereka dengan napas terengah-engah._

"_Benar. Namanya Yakumo Kurama. Dia ada di-"_

"_Arigato!"_

_Ino segera berlari menuju salah satu ruangan di gedung itu._

"_Yakumo Kurama…" gumam Ino dengan mata berbinar, melihat seorang gadis yang kini tengah duduk di dalam kelas, dan berbicang dengan beberapa orang di kelas itu._

_Merasa diperhatikan, Yakumo melirik ke arah pintu, tempat Ino berdiri sekarang. Gadis itu tersenyum._

"_Kawaii ne!" batin Ino kagum._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Ino?" tanya Sai yang baru saja datang._

"_Uwaa!"_

_Sai memandang Ino dengan penuh tanda tanya._

"_Kau mencariku?"_

"_Bu-bukan. Eh. Iya. Ti-ti"_

"_Kau sakit?" tanya Sai lagi._

"_Ti-tidak?"_

"_Lalu?"_

"_Sai, i-idolamu…" ujar Ino menunjuk-nunjuk ke dalam kelas._

"_Mana mungkin anggota keluarga Kurama kuliah di sini!'_

"_Li-lihatlah kalau tidak percaya!"_

_Sai melihat ke arah tangan Ino menunjuk. Benar saja, mata onyxnya Sai melihat seorang gadis berambut coklat dengan jepit kecil di rambutnya. Sosok yang sangat familiar baginya._

_Mata onyxnya membulat._

"_Yakumo?" batin Sai kaget, apalagi saat gadis yang dilihatnya itu tiba-tiba melambaikan tangannya padanya._

"_Sai!" serunya sembari berlari ke arah lelaki itu, dan memeluknya. Ino yang melihat adegan itu hanya mampu berdehem ria._

"_Akhirnya kita bertemu!" ucapnya. Nada ucapannya menggambarkan bahwa gadis itu tengah diliputi kebahagian._

"_Ya-Yakumo…" gumam Sai karena risih dengan perlakuan gadis itu barusan._

"_Ka-kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Ino yang tak ingin berlama-lama menjadi objek pajangan di antara mereka berdua._

"_Tentu saja!" jawab Yakumo penuh semangat. "Sai dan aku telah bersahabat sejak kecil. Kau tahu, dia tak pernah berhenti berusaha untuk menyaingi lukisanku!" jelas Yakumo panjang lebar, membuat Ino terperengah. Iris aqua marine-nya menyipit ke arah Sai._

"_Maaf, Ino… aku…" ucap Sai yang langsung mengerti arti dari pandangan itu._

"_Kau tak pernah cerita soal itu!" ucap Ino dengan pandangan sinis ke arahnya._

"_Maaf mengganggu kalian!" gumam Yakumo membungkuk, mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Oh ya, kita belum berkenalan, kan?"_

"_Ah, iya. Maaf. Aku, Ino Yamanaka, tu-"_

"_Tunanganku!" sambung Sai cepat._

"_Hontou ga?" gumam Yakumo tak percaya._

"_Begitulah!" jawab Ino, semburat merah muncul di pipinya._

"_Omedeto gozaimazu, Sai. Kau beruntung mendapatkan gadis secantik Ino-san!" ujar Yakumo tersenyum._

"_A-arigato!" jawab Sai sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal._

"_Oh ya, namaku Yakumo Kurama. Yoroshiku!" Yakumo menyalami tangan Ino._

"_Yoroshiku desu!" Ino balas tersenyum._

_Sai memandangi keduanya dengan perasaan lega._

"_Untuk merayakan pertemuan kita, bagaimana kalau aku traktir kalian makan?" tawar Yakumo. "Aku ingin mencicipi makanan di kampus ini!"_

"_Ah, arigato. Tapi tidak usah. Gomen?"_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Kelasku akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Biar Sai saja yang menemani Yakumo-senpai. Kau tidak keberatan, kan, Sai?" tanya Ino menyikut lelaki itu._

"_Te-tentu saja!"_

"_Wah, jadi Ino-san bukan belajar di jurusan ini?"_

"_Iya. Aku mahasiswi jurusan Ikebana!" jelas Ino. "Gomen, Yakumo-senpai!"_

"_Aku mengerti, Ino-san!"_

"_Kalau begitu, aku pergi duluan ya. Jaa!"_

_Ino berlari meninggalkan Sai dan Yakuno di sana. Sementara itu, mereka berdua mulai berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu._

**_XXXX_**

"_Bisa temani aku siang ini, Sai?"_

"_Maaf, Ino. Aku harus menyelesaikan lukisan untuk tugas akhir semester!"_

"_Begitu… Tapi aku dipinta Yakumo-senpai untuk mengajakmu ke pameran lukisannya. Mungkin kau bisa mendapatkan referensi untuk tugasmu di sana!"_

"_Aku benar-benar tidak bisa, Ino. Tolong sampaikan permintamaafanku pada Yakumo-senpai!"_

"_Be-begitu. Kalau begitu sampai besok. Aku mencintaimu, Sai!"_

"_Aku juga!"_

"_Tut!"_

_Ino menutup ponsel warna ungu tersebut, lalu meletakkannya di atas meja belajarnya. Setelah itu, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dengan seprai warna hijau kesukaanya sambil mengehela napas. Dahinya mengekerut, memikirkan pembicaraannya dengan Sai barusan. Keraguan atas ucapan-ucapan Sai merasuki pikirannya._

"_Aku tahu kau sibuk akhir-akhir ini, Sai. Tapi, apa sesibuk inikah, hingga sedetik waktumu tidak ada untukku?" tanyanya dalam hati._

_Kegundahan menguasai hatinya. Tapi Ino tidak ingin membiarkan perasaan itu menguasai hatinya lebih lama. Ia butuh seseorang yang bisa diajak bicara untuk melepaskannya. Dan Ino tahu orang yang tepat untuk itu._

_Ino bangkit, lalu mengambil ponselnya untuk menelepon orang itu._

"_Mungkin Yakumo-senpai tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang!" batin Ino sembari menekan tombol panggil._

"_Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan!"_

"_Apa?"_

**XXXX**

Cukup lama Sai terdiam, membuat kejenuhan mulai meracuni gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Aku harus pu-" ujar Ino seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Tunggu Ino!" seru Sai menahan Ino yang hendak beranjak pergi. "Maaf, tadi aku melamun!"

Sai melupakan salah satu hal yang Ino benci; Menunggu.

"Baiklah. Tapi berapa lama aku harus menunggu kau bicara? Satu tahun? Dua tahun? Tiga tahun?" tanggap Ino ketus. "Apa kau menunggu sampai teman-teman Yakumo melihat kita berdua di sini, lalu mengadukanku sebagai orang ketiga diantara kalian? Maaf, aku tidak punya waktu un-!"

"Yakumo sudah meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu!" potong Sai cepat

Kali ini, Ino-lah yang tertegun. Yakumo, senior yang pernah ia kagumi sekaligus ia benci itu ternyata meninggal setelah satu tahun setelah dirinya berpisah dengan Sai. Tapi, kenapa? Seharusnya Ino merasa senang saat mendengar kabar itu. Itu berarti orang yang pernah menghancurkan hubungannya itu telah mendapat balasan setimpal. Namun tidak demikian. Sama sekali tak ada kebencian di hati gadis itu. Ino sudah berlapang dada untuk menerima semuanya dengan ikhlas.

Yakumo juga seorang wanita yang juga berhak untuk mendapatkan cinta pikirnya, sama sekali bukan orang yang patut dipersalahkan atas kehancuran hubungannya dengan Sai. Tidak ada orang yang patut disalahkan atas peristiwa itu. Kalaupun ada, dirinyalah yang harus dipersalahkan karena jatuh cinta pada lelaki seperti Sai.

"Dia meninggal karena gagal jantung…!" jelasnya. Mata onyx-nya terlihat sendu.

"Penyakit keturunan dan paling mematikan di keluarga Kurama. Aku pernah dengar ini dari Yakumo-senpai. Maaf, aku turut berduka cita. Pasti sulit bagimu…" ucap gadis itu prihatin.

"Tidak Ino. Aku pantas menerimanya. Aku memang egois, menyia-nyiakan orang yang tulus mencintaiku. Mungkin karena itu, Tuhan membuatku sebagai makhluk yang sia-sia dengan mengambil orang yang aku cintai!" tanggap lelaki itu frustasi. Penyesalan kian tampak di raut wajah pucatnya.

"Itu bukan salahmu. Tuhan hanya ingin menguji kesetiaan yang kau curahkan pada Yakumo-senpai. Persepsimu berlebihan!"

"Itu bukan persepsi Ino. Itu kenyataan. Itu pernyataan Tuhan tentang balasan yang memang seharusnya aku dapatkan!"

Suasana malam kian membeku. Dinginnya angin malam serta pembicaraan menyedihkan itulah penyebabnya. Ino benci suasana ini. Dulu ia pernah berada dalam suasana ini, tepatnya tiga tahun yang lalu bersama Sai. Kenapa lagi-lagi ia harus terjebak dengan suasana dan orang sama pula?

"Ini mungkin mustahil!" gumam Sai. "Tapi, apakah kau membenciku Ino?"

"Tidak!" jawab Ino menggeleng, namun tatapan matanya kosong "Aku tak punya alasan untuk membencimu!"

Sai terpana sekaligus bingung.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya mencoba memastikan. Ino mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau mau menerima ini dariku?"

Lelaki itu menyodorkan sebuah kotak perhiasan kecil warna merah pada Ino. Tutupnya terbuka, sehingga Ino tahu apa isinya.

Gadis itu terpana karena isi dari kotak itu adalah sebuah cincin yang sangat familiar baginya.

"Anggaplah ini adalah segenggam cintaku untukmu, Ino!"

Namun, Ino tak bicara sedikitpun. Sementara tatapan matanya kembali kosong.

"Ino…" gumam Sai memanggil namanya, namun yang dipanggil tak bereaksi sedikitpun.

"Menikahlah denganku!"

**XXXX**

"_Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan'_

"_Tut!"_

_Ponsel warna ungu tersebut ia tutup. Gadis itu menarik napas panjang, dan menghembuskan perlahan. Melepaskan semua kegundahan dalam hatinya._

"_Sai…" batin Ino lagi. "Kau, dan Yakumo-senpai tidak ada, seolah-olah aku hidup sendirian di dunia ini!"_

_Yakumo adalah orang kedua yang dekat dengan Sai setelah dirinya. Selain itu, Yakumo masih merupakan senior sekaligus teman Sai sejak kecil. Karena itulah, gadis itu yakin bahwa Yakumo mengenal dan mengerti dengan tunangannya itu._

_Namun ia tidak ada sekarang, sama seperti Sai. Mereka berdua sibuk dan tak punya waktu untuk melayaninya sekarang._

_Satu tahun sudah Yakumo kuliah di kampusnya. Sikap Sai berubah sejak hari itu, sejak pertama kali Yakumo pindah ke kampus mereka. _

_Atau jangan-jangan…_

"_Kau tidak mungkin begitu, kan, Sai?"_

_Suara deru mobil membuyarkan lamunannya. Buru-buru Ino membuka gorden jendela kamarnya untuk melihat mobil siapa yang masuk ke dalam halaman rumahnya._

"_Deg!"_

_Ino kaget bukan kepalang, hingga ponsel yang dipegangnya nyaris terlepas, begitu melihat dua orang yang baru keluar dari dalam mobil tersebut_

"_Sai, dan Yakumo-senpai?"_

**_XXXX_**

"Ino?"

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

"Tidak. Aku mencintaimu Ino. Dan aku ingin menikah denganmu!"

Mata Ino kembali tercuri oleh sebuah kotak perhiasan yang Sai buka.

"Kita belum pernah bertemu, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mencintaiku?" tanya Ino lagi tanpa menatapnya, membuat Sai bingung.

"Ini aku, Sai Shimura. Orang yang pernah kau cintai… Apa kau lupa?"

"…"

"Tapi… aku menyiakan-nyiakanmu dulu…"

**XXXX**

_Ino tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya kini. Sai dan Yakumo keluar dari dalam mobil bersamaan. Berarti mereka pergi berdua barusan._

"_Aku benar-benar tidak bisa Ino. Tolong sampaikan permintamaafanku pada Yakumo-senpai!"_

"_Kau bilang begitu beberapa menit yang lalu. Tapi, kenapa kenyataan atas ucapanmu itu berbeda jauh?" gumam Ino. Gadis itu merasa dikhianati sekarang._

"_Kenapa, Sai?"_

"_Kenapa melamun, Ino?"_

_Tanpa ia sadari, Sai telah masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sementara dirinya telah berada dalam pelukan lelaki itu. Ino bisa merasakan tangan Sai yang kekar memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat, serta deru napas yang berhembus di di tengkuknya._

_Kalau sudah begitu, Ino hanya bisa diam membeku. Salah satu perlakuan Sai yang jadi kelemahannya._

"_Ke-kenapa da-datang kemari?" tanya Ino mencoba bicara._

"_Kenapa? Tentu saja aku ingin menemuimu!"_

"_Setelah kencan dengan Yakumo-senpai?" tanyanya lagi dengan tatapan kosong._

"_Jadi, kau melihatnya?" tanggap Sai datar, sama sekali tak terdengar nada penyesalan dari ucapannya._

"_Ya!" jawab Ino dingin, sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Sai._

"_Ayah Yakumo mendadak memintaku untuk menjadi pengisi acara pameran. Yakumo-senpai hanya mengantarku kemari!" jelas Sai._

"_Kau bisa memenuhi permintaannya dengan mudah, dibandingkan dengan permintaanku padamu!" tanggap Ino. "Tolong lepaskan aku Sai!"_

"_Tidak akan!"_

_Lelaki itu membalik tubuh Ino, hingga posisi mereka berhadapan sekarang. Mata onyx-nya menatap mata beriris aqua marine itu lekat-lekat._

"_Apa kau menyukai Yakumo-senpai, Sai?" tanya Ino dengan mata berkaca-kaca, namun Sai tidak menanggapinya. Tangannya yang pucat malah memegangi dagu Ino dan mengangkatnya perlahan._

"_Sai!" seru Ino mendorong lelaki itu._

"_Apa aku perlu menjawabnya?"_

"_Ya!"_

"_Aku menyukainya. Bahkan mencintainya, dulu!" jelas Sai tanpa ragu._

"_Begitu!"_

"_Tapi, sekarang aku mencintaimu, Ino!"_

"_Kalau begitu kapan kau akan menikahiku, Sai?"_

_Lagi-lagi Sai terdiam, tanpa kata yang terucap._

"_Kalau kau memang mencintai Yakumo-senpai, aku tidak keberatan ka-"_

"_Aku mencintaimu, Ino. Haruskah aku katakan itu berulang kali?" tegas Sai meremas bahu Ino dengan kuat. Cukup kuat hingga Ino tak mampu bergerak sedikitpun._

_Benar. Ino menatap mata Sai. Tak ada keraguan sedikitpun yang ia tangkap dari sana._

"_Tunggu aku di bukit itu, di malam ulang tahunku!" _

_Lelaki itu melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Ino yang tersenyum lega._

"_Aku selalu menunggumu, Sai!"_

**_XXXX_**

_Tibalah di malam ulang tahun Sai. Gadis berambut pirang itu berdiri di atas bukit, menunggu Sai, sesuai permintaannya. Ino terlihat cantik malam itu._

_Gadis itu menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit, berharap sang rembulan ada di sana, menyinari malam penantiannya. Namun harapan itu sia-sia._

"_Tidak akan pernah ada bulan di malam ulang tahunku, Ino!"_

_Ino menoleh ke sumber suara yang sangat familiar baginya itu. Suara yang sejak tadi ia tunggu. Ino tersenyum, menyambut kedatangannya._

"_Selamat ulang tahun, Sai!" seru Ino menghambur pelukannya. Namun Sai tetap diam, tak menanggapinya sama sekali._

"_Sai?" tanya Ino bingung dengan kelakuan Sai._

"_Terima kasih!" tanggap Sai datar._

"_Aku punya hadiah untukmu malam ini…" ujar Ino memasukkan tangannya yang terkepal ke dalam genggaman tangan Sai._

"_Apa ini?"_

"_Segenggam ke-"_

"_Maaf, aku menolaknya!" potong Sai cepat. Ino kaget bukan kepalang._

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Seharusnya aku yang memberimu hadiah malam ini. Tapi aku tidak bisa…" jelasnya, namun kebingungan Ino bertambah denga penjelasannya ini._

"_Ino, apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Sai hati-hati._

"_Ya!" jawab Ino tegas tanpa keraguan sama sekali. "Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Sai!"_

"_Bagaimana jika cintamu padaku membuatmu menderita?"_

"_Aku akan bertahan. Lagipula, aku tak pernah merasa menderita bersamamu!"_

_Lelaki itu terpana mendengar pernyataan tulus dari gadis itu. Dan jujur saja, ia tak sanggup untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan. Tapi ia tetap harus mengatakannya._

"_Kalau begitu, hubungan kita cukup sampai di sini, Ino!"_

**_XXXX_**

"Aku tak pernah merasa disia-siakan oleh siapapun. Aku mencintai Sai, itu karena kemauanku sendiri. Jika dia tak mencintaiku, itu bukan hal yang sia-sia. Cinta tak bisa dipaksakan, kan? Lagipula, aku bersyukur karena Tuhan masih memberiku perasaan cinta pada seseorang!" jelas Ino panjang lebar.

Sai hanya mampu terpana karena bijaknya kata-kata yang Ino ucapkan. Perasaan bersalah terus menyesak di dadanya.

"Dengan apa aku harus membalas ketulusanmu, Ino?" batin Sai.

**XXXX**

"_Kau bilang apa tadi, Sai?"_

"_Aku bilang hubungan kita cukup sampai di sini. Aku tidak pantas menerima ketulusanmu, Ino!"_

"_Tidak apa-apa Sai. Aku tidak meminta lebih darimu. Kau ada di sisiku, menyayangiku dengan sepenuh hati. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup!"_

"_Jika kau harus memilih antara orang yang kau cintai dan orang yang mencintaimu, siapa yang kau pilih?" tanya Sai. Sama sekali tak menggubris pernyataan yang diutarakan Ino._

_Gadis berambut pirang itu tetap bergeming. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang siap menguras akal sehatnya itu._

_Satu tarikan napas panjang dan keyakinan di hatinya, perlahan-lahan ia menjawabnya._

"_A-aku akan memilih orang yang aku cintai!" jawab Ino tanpa ragu._

"_Kalau itu jawabanmu…"_

_Sai melangkah maju mendekatinya. Namun sebaliknya, Ino melangkah mundur seperti serigala bertemu pemburu._

"_Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sai?"_

"_Mengambil cincin itu. Mulai sekarang tidak ada ikatan lagi dia antara kita!"_

"_Aku tidak mau. Kau tidak bisa seenaknya Sai. Kau tidak dengar kata-kataku tadi? Kau hanya perlu menyayangiku dan berada di sisiku. Aku tidak akan meminta lebih dari itu!"_

"_Tapi aku tidak pernah mencintaimu, Ino!"_

_Suhu tubuhnya menurun drastis. Sendi-sendi di seluruh tubuhnya terasa kaku. Sementara iris aqua marine-nya membulat._

_Sekarang, lidahnya benar-benar kelu, tak mampu mengucapkan satu kata pun._

"_Aku mencintai Yakumo, sejak lama. Jauh sebelum kita bertemu__. Begitu juga dia__!"_

"…"

_"Tapi Yakumo ditunangkan Ayah-nya dengan lelaki lain!"_

_"…"_

_"Yakumo berusaha melupakanku dan mencintai lelaki itu…"_

_"…"_

_"Tapi sebulan yang lalu, lelaki itu meninggalkan Yakumo tanpa sebab. Kau pasti mengerti bagaimana perasaan Yakumo!"_

_"…"_

_"Karena itulah, dia pindah ke kampus kita. Yakumo berusaha melupakan lelaki itu. Sejak itu, perasaanku padanya…"_

_"…"_

_Penjelasan Sai terputus karena Ino tak sedikitpun berbicara._

_"Ino?"_

_"…"_

_Tetap tak ada tanggapan. _

_Sai kembali menarik napas untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya._

"_Kukira dengan belajar mencintaimu, aku bisa melupakannya. Tapi aku salah. Perasaanku padanya semakin kuat, sama kuatnya dengan usaha yang kulakukan agar aku bisa mencintaimu, Ino!"_

_Malam yang kelam semakin kelam. Perasaan yang terbang jauh kini telah jatuh, terhempas keras di atas tanah. Hujan darah dari hati yang baru saja tersayat, mengguyur deras, bersama badai yang meluluhlantahkan semua mimpi indahnya._

_Ingatan gadis itu tiba-tiba tertuju pada jawaban yang selalu Sai utarakan saat ia bertanya tentang perasaannya._

**"_Aku mencintaimu, Ino!"_**

_"Jadi untuk apa kau berusaha mencintaiku?"_

_"Karena aku tahu kau mencintaiku. Aku hanya tidak ingin menyakitimu, Ino!"_

_"Tapi kau melakukannya saat ini!"_

_Sai hanya mampu menatapnya. Rasa sakit menjalar di jiwanya, meski tak sesakit perasaan yang dirasakan gadis itu._

"_Maaf, Ino!"_

_Hanya kata itu yang mampu ia ucapkan._

_Tangan gadis itu gemetar saat berusaha melepaskan benda yang melingkar di jarinya itu. Matanya tertutup, berusaha bertahan dengan rasa perih yang terus menyesak di dadanya. Baginya, melepaskan benda itu, sama dengan mencabut duri yang terlanjur tertanam di dalam daging._

_Dengan tangan yang masih gemetar, Ino meletakkan benda itu dalam genggaman Sai._

"_Aku hanya tidak ingin kau memendam rasa sakit lebih lama lagi, Ino. Ini kulakukan demi kebaikanmu. Mulai sekarang, tolong lupakan aku serta kisah kita ini!" ucap Sai memohon. Sementara mata onyx-nya melihat ke lain arah. Ia tak sanggup menatap Ino yang kini tengah diliputi kepedihan itu, meski tak ada air mata yang mengalir dari sana._

"_Aku takkan bisa melupakannya Sai…" jawab Ino tersenyum pahit._

"_Kalau begitu, anggaplah bahwa kita tak pernah bertemu!"_

_Kalimat terakhir itu hanya didengarnya sekali lintas, kemudian ia pergi dengan langkah tertatih._

_Sekali lagi, Ino menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit tanpa rembulan, yang menjadi saksi bisu atas sumpah dendam kebencian yang baru ia cetuskan dalam hatinya._

"_Maaf, Sai. Aku takkan menerima kata 'maaf' itu, sampai kapanpun!" batin gadis itu._

**_XXXX_**

**Keesokkan harinya...**

**Gedung D, Jurusan Seni Lukis**

_Dadanya masih terasa sesak, tapi gadis itu tetap bertahan. Ia berharap, kejadian semalam hanyalah mimpi buruk yang umum terjadi ketika perasaan seseorang tengah kacau._

_Langkah kakinya seolah bekerja di luar kendali, seakan-akan mempunyai maksud sendiri. Buktinya, kaki jenjang itu tetap berjalan memasuki koridor gedung itu, walaupun Ino telah berencana untuk tak lagi menjejakkan kaki di sana tadi malam. Apalagi jalan alternatif menuju __r__uang kuliahnya telah dibuka seminggu yang lalu._

_"Omedeto gozaimasu, Yakumo!"_

_"Kyaa, penga__n__tin kanvas!"_

_"Kapan peresmiannya?"_

_Pembicaraan serta kegaduhan bercampur jadi satu, mencuri perhatian gadis bermbut pirang itu saat ia melewati salah satu ruangan yang pintunnya terbuka. _

_Untuk memastikan bahwa pendengarannya salah, Ino memaksakan diri untuk masuk ke ruangan itu, mendatangi Yakumo yang tengah dikerumuni penggemarnya._

_"Kau temannya Sai, kan?" tanya salah satu dari mereka._

_"Ya!"_

_"I-Ino-san..." gumam Yakumo gugup, terutam saat Ino menatapnya._

_"Yakumo resmi bertunangan dengan Sai minggu depan, kau tidak tahu ya?" lanjut orang itu sembari memberikan sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan "Undangan" di atasnya._

_"Tentu saja aku tahu!" jawab Ino datar, lalu kembali menatap Yakumo. Kali ini disertai senyuman._

_"Omedeto gozaimasu, Yakumo-senpai!" ucap Ino._

_"Arigato..." jawab Yakumo bertambah gugup._

_Tanpa basa basi, Ino pergi meninggalkan Yakumo._

_"Ino-san!" panggil Yakumo. Namun yang dipanggil terus melangkahkan kakinya._

_"Gomen ne minna!" ucap Yakumo membungkuk, meminta maaf pada teman-temannya._

_"Yakumo-san?"_

_Gadis itu lantas berlari meyusulnya._

**_XXXX_**

_Ino menghentikan langkahnya, setelah sampai di sebuah koridor yang cukup sepi._

_"Syu-syukurlah..." gumam Yakumo dengan napas terengah-engah._

_"Ada apa?" tanya Ino dingin, tanpa berbalik._

_"Tolong maafkan mereka..."_

_"Tidak apa-apa. Sai merahasiakan status hubungan kami dulu!"_

_"Begitu..."_

_Ino kembali melangkahkan kakinya, hendak meninggalkan Yakumo._

_"T-tunggu, Ino!"_

_"Ada apa lagi?"_

_"Maaf..." ucap Yakumo pelan. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf!"_

_"..."_

_"Sai melamarku satu minggu yang lalu dan keluargaku setuju. A-aku tak bisa menolaknya!"_

_"Begitu..."_

_"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Ino-san. Semuanya karena aku..."_

_"Tolong katakan itu di depan mayatku nanti!" tanggap Ino ketus. Yakumo kaget bukan kepalang._

_"Apa itu sebuah penghinaan, Ino?" tanya Yakumo dingin. Ino tertunduk, tanpa kata._

_"Kau boleh membenciku, Ino. Tapi ada satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui..."_

_"..."_

_"Aku telah berada di hatinya, jauh sebelum kau bertemu dengannya!"_

_"Jleb!"_

_Yakumo pergi, meninggalkan gadiis yang tengah menahan perih itu._

_"Aku tidak bermimpi..." batinnya. "Kau benar-benar telah pergi..."_

_Sebuah kata tiba-tiba terucap dari bibirnya._

_"Selamat tinggal, Sai!"_

_Hujan pun turun dengan derasnya, membentuk dua anak sungai di pipinya._

**_XXXX_**

"Huh!"

Adegan terakhir yang muncul di ingatannya, membuat Ino tersenyum geli. _Onyx_ Sai yang menangkapnya, membuat tangan pucat itu ingin sekali membelai pipinya.

"Maaf, aku harus pulang sekarang!" ucap Ino seraya bangkit berdiri.

"Tunggu Ino!" seru Sai lagi-lagi menahannya, kali ini dengan nada memohon.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino kembali duduk.

"Apa kau menolaknya?" Sai melihat ke arah cincin yang masih terpasang di kotak perhiasan.

Angin kembali berhembus, membuat poni Ino menari di depan wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi.

"Jika Sai yang memberinya, aku takkan bisa menolaknya!" gumam Ino sembari terus menatap cincin itu.

"Berarti kau menerimaku?" tanya Sai dengan senyum kebahagiaan di wajahnya.

"Tidak!" jawab Ino tegas. "Kau bukan Sai, mana mungkin aku menerimanya. Jujur saja, tidak ada yang bisa menggantikannya, sekalipun kau memberiku cincin yang sama persis seperti miliknya dulu!"

"Ino, ini aku, Sai Shimura, orang yang pernah kau cin-" ucap Sai mencoba menjelaskan dengan penuh kesabaran.

"Sai yang aku cintai, sudah meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu, tepatnya di malam ini!" ucap Ino tegas, memotong perkataan Sai. "Jika saja aku memaafkannya dulu…"

Lelaki itu sontak terdiam. Mata _onyx_-nya menatap Ino nanar.

"Ka-kalau begitu…" Sai mencoba berbicara semampunya "Beri dia kesempatan untuk hidup kembali…di hatimu…"

Ino tersenyum.

"Tidak mungkin!" ucap Ino sembari menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit yang bertabur bintang, tanpa sinar sang rembulan.

"Mengharapkannya hidup kembali, sama seperti mengharapkan bulan di malam ulang tahunnya!"

Sekali lagi, Sai hanya mampu terdiam dan membeku, tanpa melakukan apapun. Bahkan di saat Ino melangkah perlahan meninggalkannya.

"Oh ya, aku hampir lupa!" gumam Ino. "Selamat ulang tahun, Sai!"

Kata terakhir yang diucapkan Ino, membuat Sai hanya mampu tersenyum pahit.

Ino berhenti sejenak, kemudian berbalik untuk melihatnya sekali lagi. Lalu, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya perlahan.

Sebuah senyum kembali terukir di wajah cantiknya.

"Selamat tinggal Sai. Kali ini untuk selamanya!"

**~The End~**

* * *

**A/N : **Fanfic yang dibuat dengan penuh perjuangan *plak*. Bahkan author sempat mengalami WB dan hampir menyerah dalam menyelesaikan fanfic ini. Sorry for the bad fic (_ _) *sembahsujud

Bagaimana menurut kalian tentang fic ini? Anehkah? ancurkah? atau ada komentar lain mengenai tanda baca atau yang lain? Plis tulis di review ^^ *nyerah mode on*

**Special Thanks for :**

**aRaRaNcHa**: Cha-senpai, yang telah mengadakan Challenge ini.

**Semua reader & Silent Reader **yang mau baca fic sederhana ini.

**Lagu "Konayuki" by Remioromen **yang telah memberikan visualisasi saat penulisan fic

**RR **: Yang pernah mengukir kisah ini dalam kenyataan. Semoga kau bahagia di sana.

Akhir kata, REVIEW ^^

Onegai?


End file.
